


Где-нибудь когда-нибудь

by ResidentTrickster, Scamanders_Team_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scamanders_Team_2019/pseuds/Scamanders_Team_2019
Summary: Все это выглядело декорациями к какой-то другой, чужой жизни, к которой Ньют не имел вовсе никакого отношения.





	Где-нибудь когда-нибудь

В гостиной было тепло и даже, пожалуй, уютно. В камине потрескивал огонь, золотистый свет играл на темной блестящей мебели, и казалось, будто все это — декорации к какой-то другой, чужой жизни, к которой Ньют не имел вовсе никакого отношения.

— Не стойте столбом, мистер Скамандер. — Гриндевальд гостеприимно указал на кресло. — Присаживайтесь. Хотите выпить?

Ньют отрицательно покачал головой. Происходящее все отчетливее выглядело как странная, дурацкая нелепица. 

— Вы взяли в плен не того человека, — проговорил Ньют, так и не присев. — За мной никто не придет. Никто из тех, кто вам нужен. 

— В этом случае мне повезло. — Гриндельвальд коротко улыбнулся. — Ведь мне нужны именно вы. И времени у нас, если верить вашим словам, предостаточно. Да, прошу вас, не считайте это пленом. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы выслушали меня.

— Зачем я вам? — резко спросил Ньют.

Гриндельвальд ничего не ответил. Он смотрел перед собой, словно что-то решая, а затем спросил:

— Скажите мне откровенно, мистер Скамандер: вы верите в то, что эта жизнь, которую мы живем — не единственная?

***

Хрустальный шар для гаданий стоял на самой высокой полке в шкафу. Судя по слою пыли, никто не забирался туда уже очень много лет. Впрочем, так было даже лучше: Тесей упорно верил, что тщательная уборка в доме, особенно если поменьше пользоваться магией, помогает привести мысли в порядок.

Ньюту начинало казаться, что стремление брата к порядку за последнее время превратилось в манию. Поэтому, наверное, он и согласился на совместную поездку к родителям и на уборку в их старом доме: Тесей любил, когда вся семья собиралась вместе. Было бы жестоко отказывать ему в такой малости. 

— Интересно, чей он? — Тесей задумчиво повертел шар в руках и вдруг замер.

После возвращения с фронта с ним это часто случалось: он вдруг, совершенно безо всякого повода, застывал, и его взгляд делался совсем пустым. Ньюта это пугало, но он не лез с расспросами. Он знал, что с прошедшими войну бывает и не такое, он и сам был там и вернулся не тем, кем был раньше. 

— Не знаю. — Ньют покачал головой. — Кажется, никто в семье не увлекался предсказаниями.

Тесей рассеянно кивнул.

— К этому должен быть талант, я думаю. Помню, на пятом курсе я минут десять смотрел в похожий дурацкий шар, но так ничего и не увидел, только туман.

— Я тоже, — отозвался Ньют. — Очевидно, это семейная бездарность.

На губах Тесея мелькнула рассеянная улыбка, будто это несомненное доказательство родства радовало его.

— Да. — Он помолчал и неожиданно сухо прибавил:

— Знаешь, иногда я думаю о том, можно ли было вообще предвидеть… _Это все._ То, что случилось.

Ньют понятия не имел, что следует отвечать на такое, поэтому коротко сказал:

— Вряд ли.

— Или просто нам нравится так думать, — медленно произнес Тесей и снова замолчал.

***

— Не единственная жизнь? — повторил Ньют.

Гриндельвальд кивнул. С каждым произнесенным словом разговор становился все более вязким и мутным.

— Я… Пожалуй, я допускаю такую возможность, — честно ответил Ньют после некоторого колебания.

— А вот я в этом совершенно убежден! — с неожиданной горячностью откликнулся Гриндельвальд. — У меня, как вам известно, часто бывают видения о будущем. Так вот, последнее время я часто вижу вас, мистер Скамандер. Однако как будто бы не совсем здесь, если вы успеваете за моей мыслью.

*** 

Тесей вдруг отмер, улыбнулся зыбкой, больной улыбкой и вдруг предложил:

— Давай сейчас погадаем? 

За окном было жаркое лето, однако по спине пробежала неприятная дрожь.

— Зачем?

— Просто так. Раз уж мы нашли этот мусор.

Ньют не хотел гадать: предсказания будущего вызывали у него не вполне осознанную неприязнь. Но Тесей так редко просил его о чем-то, что не согласиться не вышло.

— Хорошо. Давай я первый посмотрю. 

Шар был холодный и какой-то липкий. Прищурившись, Ньют заглянул в него, в самую глубину, где клубился серый туман… и ничего не увидел, разве что отблески чего-то синего. Это было ожидаемо — Ньют предполагал, что так и будет, — но Тесей ждал от него каких-то слов, чего-то, что даст надежду, и нельзя было его подвести.

— Я вижу девушку, — неуверенно проговорил Ньют. — Она подходит к тебе и берет тебя за руку, и… Все, исчезла!

— Красивая девушка? — В голосе Тесей мелькнуло что-то мечтательное и совсем прежнее, довоенное.

— Очень, — сказал Ньют и отчего-то подумал о Лите.

***

Поколебавшись, Ньют опустился в кресло. Гриндельвальд сразу же сел напротив.

— Не уверен, что я поспеваю за вашей мыслью, но… Что это за видения обо мне? 

— Самые разные, — отозвался Гриндельвальд, небрежно положив ногу на ногу. — В некоторых из них вы становитесь причиной моей смерти, к слову. Что неудивительно, учитывая, как старательно вы путаетесь у меня под ногами. Ничего личного, я просто констатирую факт.

Ньют не знал, что на это ответить.

— Пожалуй, было бы логично вас убить, — продолжил Гриндельвальд, словно рассуждая сам с собой. — Мы с вами слишком тесно связаны, и однажды это может дурно закончиться.

— Вам виднее, — отозвался Ньют. Почему-то его вовсе не напугала эта угроза. 

— Да. — Гриндельвальд кивнул. — Мне виднее.

***

— Теперь моя очередь. — Тесей осторожно забрал шар и вгляделся внутрь.

Ньют был совершенно убежден, что брат ничего не увидит, равно как и он сам. Скорее всего, наврет что-то про редких фантастических животных, чтобы Ньют не огорчался. 

Однако напряженный взгляд Тесей вдруг остановился, а между бровей залегла складка. 

— Я вижу, Ньют, — прошептал он. — Я _действительно_ вижу.

Ньют вздрогнул. Настоящее вдруг показалось слишком хрупким, совсем как стекло хрустального шара.

— Что ты видишь? — тихо спросил Ньют.

— Человека с разноцветными глазами, — ответил Тесей.

*** 

На каминной полке Ньют заметил совсем обыкновенные магловские часы. Они начали тикать ритмично и громко.

— Вопреки тому, что обо мне болтают, я не люблю убивать, — заметил Гриндельвальд, словно продолжая однажды начатый разговор. — Это своего рода последняя мера, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Я глубоко убежден, что простым разговором по душам можно добиться большего, нежели угрозами. Собственно, поэтому я и пригласил вас к себе. 

На этих словах Ньют вспомнил про Литу, и сердце болезненно сжалось.

— Не думаю, что вы можете добиться от меня чего-то разговорами, — проговорил он, глядя в сторону.

— Правда? — Гриндельвальд хмыкнул. — Ну, когда-то, судя по всему, мне это удалось. 

Тиканье часов стало громче.

— Когда-то? — повторил Ньют.

— Когда-то. Где-то. Неважно. — Гриндельвальд небрежно махнул рукой. — Это не имеет особенного значения.

Ньют подумал, что происходящее с ним вполне могло быть сюжетом сна. Но огонь горел слишком ярко и горячо, и от тиканья часов было не спрятаться.

Гриндельвальд встал на ноги и сказал:

— Я просто покажу вам, Ньют.

*** 

У Тесея был мертвый остановившийся взгляд, и хотелось поскорее вывести его из этого подобия транса.

— Что делает этот человек? — спросил Ньют.

— Он просто… Он просто всегда рядом с тобой, — медленно произнес Тесей. — У тебя за плечом. У него светлые волосы. Он как будто сторожит тебя, понимаешь?

Ньют ничего не понимал, однако спорить не решился: кто знает, как Тесей на это отреагировал бы. 

— Кто это был? — негромко спросил Ньют. — Ты видел этого человека прежде? 

— Я не знаю. — Тесей помотал головой; его взгляд немного прояснился. — Не уверен. Я видел только глаза. И еще светлые волосы, даже лица не разглядел. Ты… Извини меня, ладно? Нам и правда не стоило гадать. 

— Ну, он же не пытался меня убить. — Ньют небрежно дернул плечом. — Значит, все в порядке. Возможно, это было видение из какой-нибудь другой реальности, где все не так, как здесь. 

Он и сам почти верил в то, что говорил. 

— Да, все в порядке, — невпопад проговорил Тесей и поставил хрустальный шар на место.

***

Дым, что выдыхал Гриндельвальд, не имел запаха. Он стелился по полу и напоминал туман, похожий на тот, что Ньют увидел в хрустальном шаре много лет назад. Всматриваться в него не хотелось, но закрыть глаза казалось малодушием.

Через некоторое время в тумане начали проступать образы. Ньют узнал комнату — это была та самая гостиная, в которой он находился сейчас, но за окном был день, и солнце било прямо в глаза. 

Себя самого Ньют узнал не сразу: он сидел в том же кресле, что и сейчас, но выглядел, кажется, моложе и был одет иначе, более строго. Слова заглушал шелест стелющегося по полу тумана, и оттого Ньют не знал, что так старательно втолковывает — зато прекрасно видел, кому. В соседнем кресле сидел Гриндельвальд и внимательно слушал его. 

Они оба растаяли в тумане, и Ньют оказался в собственном чемодане. Он снова увидел себя, на этот раз того же возраста, что и теперь. Гриндельвальд снова был рядом; его руку обвивала маленькая окками, и он улыбался так, словно ему нравилось это. 

— Вот чистая, настоящая магия, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — Никогда не сомневайся в том, что выбрал верную сторону.

Это было единственным, что Ньют успел расслышать, прежде чем Гриндельвальд, равно как и он сам, растворились в сизой дымке.

Следующую комнату Ньют не узнал, да и не вышло бы разглядеть ее как следует. Он видел только широкую кровать, ослепительно белые простыни и два переплетенных тела. Ньют знал, что ему должно быть неловко наблюдать за подобным, однако он не мог оторвать взгляд. Не признать было нельзя: это выглядело красиво.

Ньют смотрел на себя и не узнавал собственные движения: то, как он прижимал Гриндельвальда — Геллерта — к кровати, как уверенно сжимал захват на его горле, как хищно улыбался — все это казалось чем-то чужим и одновременно настоящим. Впрочем, то, что Геллерт подчинялся и позволял ему делать это с собой, завораживало не меньше. 

В комнате пахло чем-то цветочным и душным. Ньют чувствовал тепло кожи Геллерта и то, как колотится его сердце. Они делали это не впервые, они знали друг друга, и это ощущалось в каждом прикосновении.

— Что, так и будешь смотреть снизу вверх? — спросил Ньют, ухмыльнувшись. 

Его голос звучал для другого, настоящего Ньюта как будто бы издалека. 

Геллерт вернул ему такую же ухмылку и бросил:

— Никогда.

Он играючи ловким движением подмял Ньюта под себя и прикусил кожу на шее. Наблюдать за этим и одновременно ощущать легкую боль от укуса было странно, но отнюдь не неприятно. Геллерт целовал его торопливо и горячо, так, будто ужасно соскучился, и его руки чуть подрагивали.

Ньют вовсе не хотел этого знать, мелькнуло в голове — как и того, что в какой-то другой жизни он нетерпеливо подается вперед и просит Геллерта не мучить его.

Однако Геллерт не торопился: его пальцы внутри двигались издевательски медленно. Он явно хотел, чтобы его как следует попросили, однако Ньют упрямо молчал. Кажется, им обоим нравилась эта игра.

Ньют больше не был уверен в том, что именно он, наблюдающий со стороны, настоящий. Иллюзия казалась слишком реальной, как и горячая волна возбуждения. Перед глазами потемнело, и Ньют попросил:

— Пожалуйста. 

Хотя, возможно, это был не он, а тот, другой Ньют, лежащий на кровати и крепко целующий Геллерта в губы, и глубже насаживающийся на его пальцы. 

Сизый туман стелился по полу, и две фигуры на белых простынях постепенно растаяли в нем. 

— Почему… Почему вы видите это? — спросил Ньют, судорожно переводя дыхание. Он все еще чувствовал чужое — или собственное — лихорадочное возбуждение. 

— Судьба сводит нас неслучайно. — Гриндельвальд вдруг оказался совсем близко, и его горячая ладонь обожгла плечо. — Подумайте об этом, Ньют.

В следующий миг он исчез, словно бы опять растворившись в тумане.

***

Ньют так ни разу и не спросил у Тесея, похож ли Геллерт Гриндельвальд на того человека из хрустального шара.

В этом не было смысла, потому что они оба знали ответ.


End file.
